Love is a Mystery
by XxXTwinkleXxX
Summary: It is Harry, Ron and Hermiones 7th year and Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts. Ginny was in the library studying when someone appeared behind her, before she knew what was happening she was locked in a long wondrous kiss, that leaves big consequences for Ginny
1. In the library

A/N: I do not own any of these characters.

September 1st had come round again. But it was the last time that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be getting on the Hogwarts Express, the last time they would see a sorting ceremony and their last year at Hogwarts. Ginny however still had another year.

They hadn't even been at school for a week and everyone had a lot of homework. Ginny and Hermione both had some challenging homework set for them on Friday, so they agreed the next day they would go down to the library together.

The Next Day……

After breakfast Ron and Harry went for quidditch practice while Ginny and Hermione went to the library.

Ginny had potions homework and Hermione had charms, so Hermione stayed in the front area of the library while Ginny went down to the end near the restricted section.

Nearly an hour passed when Hermione came to tell Ginny she was going to see Harry and Ron.

"I won't be long" She promised.

"Ok!" Replied Ginny.

So Hermione headed off to the quidditch pitch and Ginny continued her research.

After writing some information down, she turned back to the book shelf to replace the book.

Suddenly she felt someone pulling her round and locking her in a deep and passionate kiss. She didn't even look to see who it was kissing her.

It lasted a long time then she felt herself being thrashed back into the book shelf. As she reopened her eyes the mystery kisser was gone.


	2. Telling Hermione

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but a lot of the drama is for the next!

Ginny just stood there in shock; no one seemed to have noticed what had just happened.

"You alright Ginny?" Hermione had just walked into the library.

"I think so!" Ginny replied. "Let's go"

So the two girls left the library and went straight to Gryffindor tower.

"What's up?" Hermione asked Ginny as they dumped their bags in the corner of the common room.

"Nothing" Ginny replied flatly.

"There is, your not yourself, did something happen in the library while I was gone?"

"Well, someone came up behind e and locked me in a kiss. Then they pushed me back into the book shelf" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Who was it?" Hermione replied, also whispering.

"I don't have a clue"

Hermione was just as puzzled about this as Ginny was.

"Do you want to know who it was?" Hermione asked Ginny after a long silence.

"I don't know I think I do" Ginny said, sighing.

"Well, here's how…"


	3. Advertising

"….Well you know it's the ball (dance) next week?"

"Yes!" Ginny whispered.

"Well, here's what we do…."

They kept whispering for hours and then decided on a plan, to find out Ginny's mystery kisser.

They were going to put up posters about the ball and about the mystery kisser, but not reveal who they kissed only saying the location, plus Harry had agreed to donate 8 Galleons as a reward to the kisser.

"This is sure to work; all we have to do is clear it with prof. Dumbledore."

So the next day Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron went to see Dumbledore.

"Ah! What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked them as they walked into his office.

"We wanted to ask you if we could put up some posters around the school, about the ball?" Hermione spoke up.

"Only about the ball?" Dumbledore's voice came across calmly.

"Well, no. Also about a mystery kisser, we are offering an 8 Galleon reward, donated by Harry." Ginny now spoke, in a scared voice.

"I don't see why that should be problem, don't forget to mention the ball is for 6th and 7th years only and this mystery kisser, if they were in a lower year they may attend and I say we make these two, the guests of honour! " Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

At hearing this news, they all ran to the common room to start on the posters.

They spent nearly 3 hours doing posters, and then went down to dinner.

Afterwards they fetched the posters and started pinning them up around the school. Harry went to the north and south towers and the 7th floor, Ron to the 2nd-6th floors, Hermione the dungeons and surrounding areas and finally Ginny went to the great hall, entrance hall and library. They all headed off, for they wanted everyone to have as long as possible to read, look at and decide if they were the mystery kisser.


	4. It happens again

A/N: I do not own any of these characters.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron finally put up all the posters, they read:

_Did you kiss someone mysteriously? Are you ready to reveal your true identity; well this is what you've been looking for! Come along to the Great Hall, On Saturday 20th December, for your chance, all you have to do is reveal who you are, who you kissed and where you kissed them, add in any extra details you want to! The mystery kisser and whoever they kissed will be guest of honour at the ball; they will also receive 8 Galleons, which were donated by Harry Potter. _

They were pleased with their work, and couldn't wait to find out who had kissed Ginny.

At breakfast the next morning there was a lot of discussion about the mystery kisser; many people were discussing how they were going to play a trick just to get the eight 8 galleons.

For first lesson Harry and Ron had charms, while Hermione and Ginny (Ginny had been in 7th year charms, potions and DADA for a few weeks now) had DADA.

Off they went!

Everyone got set massive essays, so they decided to go to the library in their free period.

_In the Library…. _

Ginny and Hermione had to study the Imperius curse and its background so they went to the end of the library while Harry and Ron had to do 4inch essay on how to teach a first year wingardium Leviosa so they went to the middle section.

"I found a good book, over here Hermione!" Ginny told Hermione, who was searching franticly for a book that would help them.

"Great!" Replied a calmer Hermione.

Hermione went to get the book out while Ginny collected her things together.

"Stay completely still" whispered a cold voice in Ginny's ear.

She froze in fear.

Suddenly she felt herself being spinned round, all the memory's rushed back.

Ginny heard someone muttering a spell, then she couldn't see a thing. She was kissed so furiously and passionately that she didn't understand why the kisser would not reveal themselves; still maybe they would once Saturday came.

The same thing happened except this time when Ginny was pushed back, she toppled over a chair, but found a clue which might lead her to who the kisser was.


	5. Sign Up

A/N: I do not own any of these characters. Sorry it took so long to update I had author's block and my internet was broken!

Ginny was in total shock, but hurriedly picked up the clue. It was a small piece of parchment with writing on it. She did not recognize the handwriting, but maybe someone else would.

She walked out of the library, to find Hermione about to go in. she quickly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into an empty classroom.

"What's up Gin?" Hermione questioned Ginny when the classroom door was shut.

"It's happened again, only this time they left a clue!" Ginny gabbled and held out the parchment.

"Oh Gin! Are you ok?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny nodded.

"At least it's the sign up tomorrow, then at least you'll know who it was, come on lets get back to Gryffindor tower." Hermione told Ginny.

So with that they left the classroom.

Later in Gryffindor Tower…………..

"Hi guys!" Ginny greeted Harry and Ron, who were both muddy from quidditch practice.

"Hi Ginny!" Both said in unison.

"Why don't you go get changed then Ginny has something to tell you both!" Hermione told them.

They both wanted to here the news so they raced up to the dormitories.

Ten minutes later they were all in the common room ready for Ginny's news.

"It happened again!" Ginny told Harry and Ron "Except this time they left a clue!" She held out the piece of parchment.

"I don't recognize the handwriting, so it probably isn't someone we know or hang around with!" Harry told Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Well at least it's the sign up tomorrow, so everything should be sorted then!" Hermione said "Now let's all go to bed!"

So they all went to bed.

The Next Morning………….

It was 8:00AM. Hermione was up, washed, dressed and had everything ready for the sign –up.

She decided to go and wake Ginny, Harry and Ron. It was 8:15 when Ginny got up, it was 8:30 when Harry got up and it was 8:45 when Ron got up. They all went down to breakfast.

At the sign-up……….

"Wow!" Gasped Ron "There are loads of people here! A lot of people have been kissing mysteriously."

"Well, yes but one of them must have kissed Ginny! Now shut the curtain Ron, before someone sees!" Hermione gabbled.

After 2 hours they had seen everyone who had queued up. There were some unexpected ones. Some people who had come were: Neville, Colin, Crabbe, Goyle and many more.

But no-one had said they kissed Ginny at the back of the library. Neville said he had kissed Luna at the back of the library. Colin said he had kissed Ginny in the dungeons! But they were the closet anyone got. The sign-up had not been a success. Many other people may be on the verge of finding their mystery kisser, but Ron, Harry and Hermione wanted to find out Ginny's. Ginny was now desperate to know. Why didn't they want to tell her?


	6. The Ball

The next day Ginny was hysterical. Not only had she had no success at the sign up, it was the day of the ball. There would be no guests of honour. She had already discussed this with Harry. He said he would say something at the ball later that evening but wouldn't tell her what.

"You don't need to know!" he had told her that morning.

The only thing left for Ginny to do. She had to find someone to go with. Ron was going with Hermione (after he had finally got up the courage to ask her!). And Harry hadn't said who he was going with. Ginny was going to ask Neville but found out he was going with Luna. She had no-one to go with, everyone had someone but her. She decided to make an effort anyway. The ball started at 8:00. At 6:30 she went up to her dorm to get ready. She spent half an hour showering and washing her hair. Then she spent another half an hour picking out a dress and shoes and putting them on. Finally she spent fifteen minutes doing her hair and putting a necklace on. Ginny was very pleased with her summery, sparkly red dress with flat red shoes. She had her hair loose with a little plait at the side. And a stunning silver necklace. At 7:45 she went down to the common-room to find Harry waiting for her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny questioned him.

"Waiting for you. Have you found a date?" Harry looked into Ginny's eyes.

"No!" Ginny stared back into Harry's eyes.

"Well now you have! Ginny as your prince charming failed to show up; would you like to go with me?"

Ginny was so happy that Harry had asked her. If she couldn't go with the mystery kisser, then Harry was the next person she wanted to go with.

So Ginny and Harry went down to the ball together. At 8:00 the doors were opened and Harry went up onto the stage.

He announced "The Guests of Honour are not here tonight" Puzzled looks went round the silvery white great hall. Harry continued "The mystery kisser did not come forward. I am not going to say who they kissed but they have until the end of the school year to come forward. They will still receive the 8 galleons but if they do not come forward the 8 galleons will go to St. Mungo's and they may never forgive themselves. Now let the ball begin!"

And with that the ball began!

Harry went to find Ginny.

"Wow! What a great pleasure to open the ball!" Ginny said to Harry, who blushed slightly.

"Let's dance!" He said to Ginny.

So they made their way to the middle of the Great Hall which had been converted into a dance floor and danced until 9:30. Then they went to get food, drink and have a rest!

The ball finally finished at 11:00. Although most wanted it to go on, some were relieved. Ginny especially, although she had enjoyed the ball with Harry, she wanted to know who kissed her. Why wouldn't they come forward?

When Ginny got into bed at 11:30 that night she just couldn't understand this person, the person who had kisses her. She finally came to the conclusion that the next day she would get Hermione to help her work out who kissed her once and for all. Then Ginny drifted into a dream filled sleep.


	7. NEWTS

Chapter 7: N.E.W.T.S

It turned out that Hermione wouldn't be able to help her find the mystery kisser for a little while neither would Harry or Ron. They had the news at breakfast the next morning, the 7th Year N.E.W.T.S were going to be this week. At this news Hermione went completely mad.

"Oh my gosh! I've got to revise my Charms, Ancient Runes, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration……"

Hermione went on and on.

As this was being said Ginny planned in her head.

"I know Hermione will be to busy to help me search and I better not distract Harry and Ron. And I really don't want to let anyone else to know. I will have to search alone in my spare time!" Ginny thought. But then her plans were knocked right out of place as Dumbledore announced: "And the 6th Year moc N.E.W.T.S will be held this week so ALL sixth and seventh years will not be attending lessons all this week you will be revising for your exams. And all 6th and 7th Years remain behind to get your exam timetable, other years may leave."

This made Ginny even more cross she had one day to revise all her subjects and she still had not found out who the mystery kisser was.

Ginny was staring into space when something knocked her back down to Earth.

"Miss Weasley!" Came Prof. McGonagall's voice "Here is your exam timetable, you may leave now!"

Ginny quickly got her timetable and left the Great Hall without saying a word.

About ten minutes after Ginny arrived in the Gryffindor common Room Hermione came along.

"Let's Compare Timetables!"

So they did:

On Tuesday: Ginny had Transfiguration

Hermione had Herbology.

On Wednesday: Ginny had Defence Against The Dark Arts

Hermione had Potions and Transfiguration.

On Thursday: Ginny had Charms and Care Of Magical Creatures.

Hermione had Ancient Runes and Charms.

On Friday: Ginny had Potions and Herbology.

Hermione had Defence Against The Dark Arts and Care Of Magical Creatures.

They both went to revise especially for the subjects they had the next day.

Ginny started by revising her Transfiguration while Hermione went to revise Herbology.

After hours of revision Ginny went down to the common room to find Hermione there.

"I thought you were revising?" She questioned her.

"I was but I couldn't concentrate!" Hermione pointed at the floor.

Ginny discovered Harry and Ron sitting there playing chess.

"Shouldn't you two be revising!" It was there to be questioned.

"I don't need to revise yet!" Harry replied joyfully.

"Why?"

"I only have Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow and there's no point me revising that!" He joked.

"Good Point! What about you Ron?"

"I'll do it later!" Ron moaned so Ginny left him to it….

The next week went by so fast Ginny didn't know where time had gone. It was Friday at last Ginny had one more exam to go to Herbology. It was at 3:00 so at 2:45 Ginny left the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. Just as she was about to turn the corner she heard whispering, she hid behind a statue.

"Yeh it was great fun and she had no idea it was me little Ginny Weasley, she had no hope of me going forward so what I would of got money? I don't want that!" They whispered. It was Ginny's mystery kisser, she came out from behind the statue to find out who they were but they had vanished from sight and Ginny didn't recognize the voice. Upset Ginny noticed it was nearly 3:00so she ran to the Great Hall and made it just in time.

The exam took just over an hour, 45 mins on paper then they had twenty minutes to show they're practical skills.

Ginny felt she had done fairly well and started to cheer up then she remember what had happened just before the exam.

On her way back to Gryffindor tower she came to the conclusion that she would talk to Hermione, Ron and Harry about this in private, now the exams were all over and none of them had to go to any more (neither did she luckily!) she felt that they would be able to help her.

As she arrived she noticed that Hermione, Ron and Harry were the only people there.

"Where's everyone else?" She questioned them.

"At the big dinner celebration, to celebrate exams being over it will last for ages, we waited for you then we can all go down together!" Hermione exclaimed!

But Ginny couldn't feel happy. She sat down and told them everything. They all promised to help Ginny find out in the coming week. The only thing left to do was to celebrate.


	8. The Shock of a Lifetime!

A/N: I do not own any of these characters!

The next morning Ginny didn't get up until 11:30, lucky for her it wasn't a school day. When she went down into the common room Harry and Ron were the only ones there.

"Where's everyone gone?" She questioned Harry and Ron.

"Quidditch match Ravenclaw v Slytherin. About 7/8 of Gryffindor have gone to see Slytherin be thrashed and the other 8th and still in bed." Harry replied.

"Why it's mid January? It'll be freezing!"

"Yeah, suppose most of them will put up with the cold just to see Slytherin be thrashed!" Ron joked.

Just as Ginny was about to question Hermione's absence she appeared at the common room doorway holding a glass of milk and sandwich for Ginny.

"I was wondering when you'd be up, I was just going to bring this up to you!" Hermione told Ginny and handed her the plate and glass.

Ginny received it gratefully and ate it in 5 minutes. Shortly afterwards she went to get dressed.

"I'm going to the library to finish off a potions essay!"

Without thinking the others let her go not remembering what had happened at the beginning of the year when Ginny was at the end of the library alone…….

_Meanwhile… _

'I'll finish this at then maybe go for a sunbathe with Hermione considering the weathers nice, but I remember last time I was here I said I'd never come back alone..' Ginny thought to herself as she entered the library.

'Oh well must have been a dream' Ginny decided as she went to the back of the library.

About ten minutes past and Ginny was well underway with her essay, five minutes later she had finished! Boy she was glad!

But as she bent down to put her books away she felt a hand on her back, suddenly she remembered why she never came here alone.

Before she could turn around her world went black, she couldn't see anything. What could she do?

She opened her mouth to scream but her mouth didn't let any sound out, suddenly she found a hand over mouth, restricting her from breathing.

Gasping for breath she was pushed into a sack. She was carried somewhere but she didn't know where……

_Back in the common room……… _

"Oh no!" Suddenly came the voice of Hermione which broke the silence.

Quickly she grabbed her wand and run out of the common room door, shocked at this Harry and Ron grabbed their wands and ran after her.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt.

"We let Ginny go to the library alone!" Hermione replied, by this time she was hysterical.

"Yeah, so?" Ron asked, very confused.

"Remember what happened to your sister last time" Hermione told him.

Suddenly Ron's face went pale and as quick as they could they ran to the library. Just as they turned the corner they saw a boy dragging a sack along marked MAIL so the threesome didn't suspect anything suspicious, unluckily they didn't see who it was, as n the sack was Ginny.

Hermione went straight to the back and saw Ginny things scattered all over the place, she broke down in tears.

As Harry and Ron came they to were upset but it was Harry that found the only clue.

"It's a piece of torn robe!" He announced.

"Thanks for trying mate but they ain't gonna help us now!" Ron replied and gave a small smile.

"Yes it will, most Hogwarts students only have one robe now all we have to do is find the person who's robe is torn."

"Won't they have it fixed by Monday?" Hermione stood up and wiped her wet eyes.

"The N.E.W.T.S have just finished most places won't be open, unless that boys want to try sewing, because you know as well as I do Hogwarts robes can only be sewn if they have the missing piece and we're the ones with that!"

So with that the three of them ran back to the common room to hatch a plan.

_Back in the sack Ginny was finding it harder to breathe when she found herself being flinged out onto something bouncy and soft….._

Ginny had no idea what was going on, although she could now breathe she still could not say anything or open her eyes.

All she could hear was a soft muttering, she could her something being torn but could feel anything, it sounded like clothes tearing, had this person made her lose her sense of fell aswell?

It felt like hours and then suddenly Ginny felt herself being thrown somewhere. She found herself on the 7th floor she could see again, she could speak again, she could feel again and she looked down and she was fully clothed in the clothes she had put on this morning had she imagined the whole thing?

As quick as she could Ginny ran to the common room, as she went in she found Hermione, Harry and Ron just about to come out.

At once they all flung their arms round her. After a few minutes they went to sit down

"Oh Gin your alright!" Ron hugged his sister again.

"I am so sorry I never should have let you go!" Hermione began to sob.

"It's alright; I can't expect you to look after me all the time!" Ginny went over to hug Hermione when she finally pulled away from Ron.

Ginny told them everything from beginning to end.

They were just all relieved she was ok…………

The next two weeks went by fast for Ginny as she was ill in bed. Madam Pomfrey had been into see her and said she thought she had a case of flu; she had to spend 2 weeks in bed. Hermione found out and brought her her homework everyday.

After the two weeks in bed Ginny still didn't feel good so on the Saturday at 12:00 she went to see Madam Pomfrey again.

She got back at about 2:00!

"Madam Pomfrey knows what's wrong with me now." Ginny was telling Hermione, they were sitting in Ginny's dorm room alone.

"What is it Gin?" An anxious Hermione replied.

Ginny took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well you know that day 2 weeks ago, something more must have happened without me knowing it" Hermione's face was looking very confused, Ginny continued "Hermione I'm pregnant!"


	9. Do I Keep it?

"Oh Gin! What are you going to do?" Hermione questioned her best friend.

"I have no idea and how are my parents going to react?" Ginny sobbed.

For the next hour Ginny cried into Hermione's arms.

Finally when she calmed down Hermione spoke.

"Ginny, are you going to keep the baby?"

"I don't know!" It would feel so cruel to get rid of a baby, but I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother!"

Ginny began to cry again so Hermione spent the next twenty minutes calming her down.

After that Hermione and Ginny decided it would be best to talk to her family before making any choices about the baby.

"I think it would be best to tell Ron first because he's your only brother still at the school!" Hermione advised.

"Ok, we'll talk to him and Harry after lunch." Ginny stopped crying and she and Hermione left Ginny's dorm and went down to the Great Hall.

They were just in time for a few sandwiches and then the plates were cleared.

The only thing left to do was to go up to the common room to tackle Ron and Harry.

When they arrived once again there was only Harry and Ron in the common room, they were on the floor playing chess.

"Where's everyone this time?" Hermione remembered last time it was only Harry and Ron it was a quidditch match.

"No idea, probably taking advantage of the nice weather, we were going to go outside but decided to wait for you two!" Harry replied.

"Thanks but…….." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Ok, let's go then!" Ron jumped up ready to leave but almost instantly got pushed back by Hermione.

"No Ron! Wait!" Hermione's harsh tone of voice came as a shock to Ron.

"What?" Ron glared at Hermione.

"Ginny has something to tell you!" Hermione turned to look at Ginny, Harry and Ron did likewise.

"Ok, here goes, I think it will be easier to tell both of you at the same time, so Harry I want you to hear this aswell, but neither of you are to tell anyone, especially not mum and dad, that's my job!" Ok Ron promise?"

"Ok Gin I promise but what are you going on about!" Ron looked at his sister with a confused expression.

"Ron, Harry, you know that incident two weeks ago, well as a result of that I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Ron ran closer to his sister.

"It's true Ron!" Hermione pulled him away from Ginny.

"When are you going to tell your parents? Harry questioned Ginny.

"I'm going to meet up with them on the Hogesmade trip tomorrow and tell them."

"Well we'll come with you!" Harry gave a small smile to Ginny.

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it!" Ginny hugged him.

Ron went to ring his parents to arrange for them to meet up in the Three Broomsticks.

And it was arranged, all that was left to do was tell the Weasley's………..

_The Next Day in Hogesmade………… _

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were freezing, it was a particularly cold day, they were very relieved to reach the Three Broomsticks.

As soon as they got in Harry ordered four butterbeers.

Ten minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived.

"Sorry we're a bit late dears we got held up with traffic!" Mrs. Weasley sat down while Mr. Weasley got them both drinks.

Once everyone was seated Ginny began to tell her parents.

"Mum, Dad I'm pregnant!" Ginny blurted out.

Both parents were shocked so Ginny told them the whole story.

"Do I keep it?" Ginny questioned her parents.

"Well dear, its up to you, if you did want to keep it of course we'll support you, but I do think you need to tell Dumbledore, so that you can know who the father is!" Mrs. Weasley told her daughter.

So with that they left and went back to Hogwarts.

It had been a long day, but Ginny was relieved that her parents weren't mad at her.

"Hermione!" Ginny called her friend into her dorm later that evening.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed.

Ginny sat down with here and began to speak.

"I've decided to keep the baby!" A wide smile spread across Ginny's face and at once Hermione hugged her.

Chapter 10: The First Scan.

The next morning straight after breakfast Hermione took Ginny to see Dumbledore.

As they entered his office, he calmly said, "What brings you two up here so early in the day?"

"Well Professor, Ginny has something important to tell you, something you might need to know,"

"Very well, please sit down,"

The girls sat down in two chairs that Dumbledore charmed out of his cupboard.

He took his seat at his desk and turned to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, I believe you have something to tell me," Dumbledore looked Ginny in the eye.

"Well, you see…." Ginny paused, took a deep breath and then continued "Sir, I'm pregnant," Ginny looked into her lap and begun to cry.

"Don't worry Miss Weasley this can be sorted, I assume you want to keep the baby, that is why you are telling me this?" Dumbledore questioned the distraught teenager.

Ginny wiped her eyes and blew her nose then in a quiet voice replied "Yes sir,"

"Well I have two more questions to ask you, one who is the father and two how far along are you?"

" I don't know who the father is sir, you see the mystery kisser is the father and I don't know how far along I am either,"


	10. The First Scan

A/N: I know I haven't updated in ages, I had severe authors block! But it's here now – enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters!

The next morning straight after breakfast Hermione took Ginny to see Dumbledore.

As they entered his office, he calmly said, "What brings you two up here so early in the day?"

"Well Professor, Ginny has something important to tell you, something you might need to know,"

"Very well, please sit down,"

The girls sat down in two chairs that Dumbledore charmed out of his cupboard.

He took his seat at his desk and turned to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, I believe you have something to tell me," Dumbledore looked Ginny in the eye.

"Well, you see…." Ginny paused, took a deep breath and then continued "Sir, I'm pregnant," Ginny looked into her lap and begun to cry.

"Don't worry Miss Weasley this can be sorted, I assume you want to keep the baby, that is why you are telling me this?" Dumbledore questioned the distraught teenager.

Ginny wiped her eyes and blew her nose then in a quiet voice replied "Yes sir,"

"Well I have two more questions to ask you, one who is the father and two how far along are you?"

"I don't know who the father is sir, you see the mystery kisser is the father and I don't know how far along I am either,"

"Very well, Miss Weasley, I take it your parents know?"

"Yes, I've told them everything,"

"Well, in that case, I will send you to St. Mungo's for a scan; will you be wishing to take Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir what about my parents, will they be there?"

"Yes, I will contact them and ask them to meet you there, now as for the father, I can do nothing, even when the baby is born, a muggle DNA test won't even be able to tell because we can't take DNA from every boy in Hogwarts, so I'm afraid I can't help you there,"

Ginny nodded understanding that her baby would need a father so decided it was time to up her search.

"I will send for the two of you and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley when I have the appointment, now I believe your first lesson only has ten minutes left, you two may go back Gryffindor tower, until lesson 2.

So they left Dumbledore's office in silent and walked to Gryffindor tower in silent, when they had got to the tower and were sat in the common room, they still had five minutes left.

Hermione finally broke the silence, "Gin, you ok,"

"Yeah, scared I suppose," Ginny whispered back.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug and finally said, "Come on we have DADA together, let's head off now and meet Harry and Ron,"

When the reached DADA Harry and Ron were approaching, the minute they saw them they rushed over, wanting to find out everything.

"What's happing Gin?" Ron asked his sister.

Ginny looked at Hermione and just said, "Hermione will tell you,"

So Hermione explained everything, just as she finished they were called into class.

_20 minutes later in DADA……… _

Ginny was finding it very hard to stay awake, but suddenly she came down to Earth when a prefect knocked on the door, came in and said, "Could Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley please go and see Dumbledore right away,"

And with that they left, to see Dumbledore.

When they got there Dumbledore told them they were going to St. Mungo's and that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would meet them there.

_At St. Mungo's………… _

The minute they arrived they were greeted by the Weasley clan, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George.

Immediately Ginny was pulled into hugs and after a few minutes of hugging they left for the maternity ward where Ginny would be having her scan.

_Five minutes later…………. _

A nurse appeared and said, "Miss. Weasley please"

Immediately the whole Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione got up and the nurse was shocked and said, "Only Miss. Weasley and the father,"

At this Ginny started crying and Mrs. Weasley comforted Ginny while Mr. Weasley told the nurse the story.

At last she said, "Well Ginny can choose one person to go with her,"

"Hermione," Ginny said.

So Ginny and Hermione went with the nurse while everyone else waited outside,"

When they were in the room the nurse said, "Well then Ginny, I am Nurse Hutch, but you can call me Lisa,"

Ginny nodded and climbed onto the bed, Nurse Hutch examined Ginny then said, "Well, I would say around 12 weeks, so perfect time for a scan,"

Nurse Hutch put the scanner on Ginny's stomach and kept looking at the scan screen suspiciously,"

Immediately Ginny panicked and said, "What's wrong with my baby?"

Nurse Hutch said, "Ginny there isn't a baby there…"

"What!" Ginny started to cry.

"……….There's four! You're having quads!"

Ginny stopped crying and after a few minutes took the scan photo and left the room with Hermione.

When they got out everyone stood up and looked at Ginny.

She sighed then said, "About 12 weeks, and I'm having quads!"

Ginny smiled, and then the others smiled and congratulated her!

Just then Dumbledore appeared and said "How long, Ginny?"

She replied, "12 weeks,"

"Anything else…"

Ginny smiled then said, "Quads!"


	11. Dilemmas and Disasters

**Chapter 11: Dilemmas and Disasters **

As the group of excided students returned back to Hogwarts a short time after lunch they were starving so Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny headed for the common room while Fred and George went to get lunch from Dobby. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were on the fourth floor, approaching the fifth when they were forced into an empty classroom, by a student in a long black cloak with a large hood that completely covered his or her face.

"I know everything so there's no point hiding it from me anymore…Ginny Weasley." A cold voice whispered, the speaker's breath rattling. Ginny paled behind her freckles and held her stomach protectively. Her friends could sense her fear and stood by her side protectively, wands out ready to strike.

"I don't care what you know; it's none of your business! Just leave me alone and let us go!" Ginny spat, her anger rising. How dare this…this…_arrogant_ person talk like this! A thought struck her.

"You…you're the mysterious kisser! You're the one who raped me! It was you!" Ginny went flying towards the hooded figure that stood in front of her but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of her robes and pulled her backwards.

"Leave it Ginny! I know you're mad but what good would killing him do!" Hermione was desperately trying to reason with Ginny but there was so much anger inside her tiny body she continued to fight against them. The hooded figure strolled over to the window, eyes boring into him or her from every direction. Standing by the window, a light breeze lifted the back of the cloak back to reveal a set of Hogwarts robes. The cloaked figure spun around to see four pairs of eyes staring at him. Wand out, he muttered a spell towards the open window and a smart Nimbus 2001 came speeding towards them. The figure stood at the window and lunged towards the broom, landing neatly upon the handle. Ginny broke free and ran towards the window. Tripping on a desk leg, she hurdled head first out of it.

"GINNY!" Harry screamed and ran to the window, preparing to jump. He bent his legs before being pulled back.

"Harry, don't! What help could you possibly be to Ginny if you're lying in a hospital bed somewhere!" Hermione screeched. The trio tore out of the room and down to the grounds, where they met Hagrid.

"Where you rushin' off ta then?" Hagrid asked gruffly. The panic-stricken faces of the teenagers in front of him suggested something _very _bad had just happened and Hagrid had turned a chalky-white behind his beard.

"Ginny's jumped out of one of the fourth floor windows, we need to find her!" Harry quickly told Hadgrid.

For a moment or two Hadgrid just stared into space and said nothing thinking about what he had just heard and why Ginny would jump out of a fourth floor window, he only came back down to earth when he saw the group disappear.

"I'll let Madame Pompfrey know what's happened!" Hadgrid bellowed after them.

He heard a quiet 'Thank You' and with that he trudged towards the castle as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile……….

'_Where is she?' Harry thought. _

Ron and Hermione were thinking the same thing. Ginny was nowhere to be found.

"If that mystery kisser guy has had her I will go and beat him into next week!" Ron spoke angrily.

"RON!" Hermione screamed "Do you think threats will help us find Ginny or help her to get better?"

Ron gave a muffled reply which Hermione assumed was a 'no'.

All of a sudden Harry yelled, "GINNY!"

All three of them ran over to where Ginny was, she was laying face down in a pool of blood. She was surrounded by weeds and overgrown grass, there was a trail of blood along the castle wall following the path in which Ginny had fallen.

Just then Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pompfrey, Hadgrid, Fred and George all came running towards them.

Within seconds of reaching them, Madame Pompfrey had Ginny on a floating stretcher covered in bandages. They all started running in.

When they reached the castle Professor McGonagall went ahead shooing all of the students out of the way as it was lesson change over the whole school was out of class, nearly all of the students came and watched as if it was a show.

"Carry on your way to class, this is not a show!" Professor McGonagall's high pitched voice came across as if she wanted to cry.

However no one left until Ginny disappeared into the hospital wing, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George tried to follow but were stopped by Professor Dumbledore.

"Madame Pompfrey needs to asses Ginny and I need to talk to you about what has happened," Dumbledore spoke softly. "Fred and George go with Professor McGonagall and contact your parents and Ron, Harry and Hermione come with me,"

Despite their want to be with Ginny all five of them obeyed orders.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went with Dumbledore and into his office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and three chairs appeared in which Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat.

"Tell me what happened after your return from St. Mungo's, tell me everything from the last time I saw you until now,"

So taking it in turns together the three of them told Dumbledore the whole story, during this time there was a lot of tears and moments when it was hard to speak.

An hour and a half later, after lots of questions the three of them return to the hospital wing. Waiting outside was Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Immediately all three of them were being smothered in hugs.

After breaking free, many questions about the incident were fired at them, they done their best to answer but some questions didn't have answers, some had to be answered by Ginny, _or the mystery kisser. _

After another twenty minute wait, Madame Pompfrey came out looking very grim faced, everyone thought Ginny was dead but that wasn't the case……

"Ginny is very badly hurt, I know nothing about the babies, one, two, three or all of them may be dead or alive. I have done my best but am not trained or equipped to deal with such complex injuries," Madame Pompfrey paused for a moment then continued, "I am transferring her to St. Mungo's, a flying ambulance is on it's way, one person can travel with her, for the rest of you a cab is following the ambulance, let's just hope she and the babies pull through this disaster,"


	12. The Plan

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

A/N: I don't own any of these characters, Sorry it's been so long but please enjoy chapter 12

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione waited anxiously outside Ginny's room in St. Mungo's. Every time some one passed they looked up expecting some news. It seemed like hours had passed, when really it was just minutes. The atmosphere was tense and no-one knew what to say to each other, no-one even looked at each other apart from the occasional reassuring kind smile, but that didn't really help at all.

It was getting late and everyone was tired, but no-one would leave or even take a quick snooze in fear that they might miss vital news on Ginny and the babies. Dumbledore came to see how Ginny was doing but no-one could tell him anything. He advised that Harry and Hermione went back to Hogwarts to get some rest, while the family waited for news.

"No thanks, professor," Harry said politely, "We'd prefer to wait here, Ginny is like family to us,"

"I thought you would say that, I will notify all of your teachers, to tell them that you three are to have as long off of lessons as you need while Ginny and the babies recover,"

"Thank you sir," Hermione yawned.

"Thank you very much, Albus, we will let you know how Ginny is," Mrs. Weasley tried to smile.

With that Dumbledore left and the wait continued for news on Ginny. It was now 11 o' clock and no-one had had any lunch or dinner, but no-one would leave in fear of missing vital news. Then a doctor came out of Ginny's room. Everyone looked up, expecting the worse.

"Are you Ginny Weasley's family?" He asked the crowd, they all stood up and looked anxious, "I'm Dr. Hartley, I've been treating Ginny. I would like to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in private please,"

Arthur and Molly looked round at their children and Harry and Hermione, and gave a reassuringsmile before following the doctor into another room.

"What do you think their saying?" Fred asked.

"I dunno, I just hope Ginny's alright," Charlie said.

"Yeah, and the babies," Bill said.

"Whoever done this to her is going to pay big time…." Ron's face went bright red with anger and rage, he stood up and looked round as if he were expecting the culprit just to appear out of no where.

Hermione pulled Ron back onto his chair, "We'll find out who did this to her, but getting into a rage isn't going to help anyone,"

Ron sat back down mumbling under his breath, he was about to fight back when Arthur and Molly came out of the room with the doctor, so he shut up and everyone instantly looked round at them for news.

Arthur and Molly turned back to the doctor, "Thank you for your help," Mr. Weasley spoke softly.

"It's my pleasure, I'll leave it to you two to tell your family the news," The doctor replied then walked away.

"Mum, Dad, What's happened to Ginny?" George looked worried.

"Yeah and the babies?" Percy asked.

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath, "Ginny's fine, we don't know yet if there is any lasting damage, we don't know if the babies will pull through,"

"Can we see her?" Harry asked instantly

"We can see her briefly but she needs her rest, we can come back tomorrow then," Mr. Weasley replied.

So they all walked quietly into Ginny's room, she was lying there with tubes everywhere and she was so pale, as white as a ghost. Harry looked shocked and couldn't move he felt so scared and worried about her. They all just stood there.

"Is she in a coma?" Ron asked

"No, she's just unconscious, she should regain consciousness soon," replied the nurse.

"Mmmmmmmmm, mum," Ginny mumbled quietly as she opened her eyes.

"I'm here," Mrs. Weasley replied, "Try to get some sleep darling,"

Ginny rolled over slightly and closed her eyes and went back off to sleep. Now that they knew Ginny was ok they left the room in silence. Ron, Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts and the rest of the Weasley's returned to the Burrow. Harry, Ron and Hermione were promised daily updates on Ginny and the babies and could visit at weekends, but they were told that they had to try and focus on their schoolwork and on their exams.

**4 Months Later**

"She's coming!" Ron yelled.

"Quick turn the lights off, before she comes," Harry yelled.

Then the lights came on and all three of them yelled "SURPRISE!"

Ginny beamed and immediately ran to hug Hermione, then Harry and Ron.

"It's great that you're back, we've missed you loads!" Harry said.

"It feels good to be back, but I feel huge!" Ginny looked down at her expanding stomach.

"Yeah, you do!" Ron joked with his sister, "at least now that your back we can plan our revenge on that mystery kisser!" Ron looked very pleased.

"Is that all your interested in?" Hermione questioned him

"No, but he hurt my sister so he's gonna pay!"

"Ron's right, I'm helping you plan revenge on that creep; he's not getting away with it. You two in?" Harry agreed with Ron. He looked at Hermione and Ginny.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Good now all we need is a plan, to catch him and make him pay," Ron thought.

"I've got a plan," Harry spoke up, "Here's what we do……"

They all huddled in and listened to Harry's plan………………the mystery kisser was going down, he was gonna pay for what he did to Ginny – he was gonna regret it big time!

A/N: Please read and review and enjoy! I finally got over my writer's block and I will update more regularly so please review so I can know what you want to happen!


	13. An Early Arrival

Authors Note: I know it's been ages, but if you read my profile you will know that I have been busy with exams and GCSE option choices – but anyway let the story continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

**Chapter 13: An Early Arrival **

Life soon settled back to normal, Ginny had returned to Hogwarts but was not participating in lessons, due to the fact that she was 7 months pregnant, although she wasn't doing the lessons each day she would get a list of what she would have been doing in each class had she been there and a small amount of work to do and each night Hermione would bring her her homework. It made her feel happy, happy that she was being treated normally again instead of being poked and prodded in St. Mungo's or being fussed upon in The Burrow.

"Ginny? You in here," Hermione called out.

"Yeah, is that you 'Mione?" Ginny replied.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny laying on the sofa reading a book, when she saw Hermione, Ginny swung her legs down a moved over to allow her friend to sit down.

"How's your day been?" Ginny asked

"Fine, yours?" Hermione replied

"Same as every other day, except my back is really starting to hurt,"

"Well, I'm not surprised. You're seven months pregnant with quads, Gin, what do you expect?"

"Yeah, true. So do I have any homework today?"

"Surprisingly, no,"

"Good, I'm so tired. Where are Harry and Ron anyway?"

"Quidditch meeting. Said it'll only be about 10 minutes, so they'll be back soon,"

Upon Hermione's words Harry and Ron entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Good meeting?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, just sorting out the team for next year," Harry answered.

"Have you decided on a new captain?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I'm still thinking about it. I wanna make the right decision, I'm gonna see how lots of them perform in the finals against Slytherin next week." Harry replied.

"Yeah, going off subject a bit. I wanna tell you guys summing," Ron piped up.

"Ok, what?" Ginny questioned her older brother

"Well, since the ball last winter, I've felt closer to 'Mione and we're going to start dating – you know officially,"

"Oh, that's great! Congrats you two," Harry was pleased for his best friends.

"Yeah – that's really good new..OWWW!" Ginny's voice trailed into a scream.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Hermione panicked about her friend

"I…..think……the…..babies…….. She panted in reply.

Immediately Harry, Ron and Hermione leaped into action – Ron went to alert Dumbledore and to contact his parents, Harry went to get Madam Pomphrey and Hermione stayed with Ginny.

Minutes later Madam Pomphrey was rushing into the Gryffindor common room, followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Madam Pomphrey immediately flicked her wand and a stretcher appeared which she put Ginny straight onto. Madam Pomphrey raced off with Ginny, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione who were stopped by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"I know you wish to be with Miss Weasley but right now there's nothing you can do for her. Minerva, would you please contact Miss Weasley's parents. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, please come with me. Miss Granger you may go to the hospital wing and see Miss. Weasley," Dumbledore calmly gave his instructions and everyone followed them instantly.

As they left the Gryffindor common room, Hermione headed for the hospital wing and Harry and Ron followed Dumbledore.

"Wait," Ron called out to Hermione as she walked down the stairs. Hermione turned around to her boyfriend. "Take care of Ginny for me,"

"I will," Hermione promised and the rushed off.

_20 minutes later…_

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed into the hospital wing, followed by Harry and Ron. Madam Pomphrey came up to the concerned family.

"Ginny has gone into early labour, which is not a good thing because she is only seven months, it is July and the babies weren't due until late September. I have tried to shut off the labour but have been unsuccessful. An ambulance is on its way now to take her to St. Mungo's, a taxi is following the ambulance to transport the rest of you as only one person can go in the ambulance with her," Madam Pomphrey gave all this information in one go.

Mrs. Weasley went to see Ginny while Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ron called the rest of the Weasley clan to tell them to go to St. Mungo's.

_At St. Mungo's ten minutes later…._

All of the Weasley's and Harry were crammed into a small waiting room, all except Mrs. Weasley and Hermione who were with Ginny.

Time seemed to pass so slowly but eventually Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door with a big smile on her face.

"Who wants to meet the newest additions to our family?"

Everyone jumped up and followed Mrs. Weasley into Ginny's room, where they saw Ginny holding four babies.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to my sons Jacob and Felix and my daughters Arabella and Scarlette,"

Everyone passed the four babies round and each took a turn to hug Ginny.

"Well done Gin, they're lovely," Harry hugged his friend and gave her a peck on the cheek, but he couldn't help feeling that he loved her, stronger than a friend….


	14. When Feelings Grow Stronger

A/N: Here's another chapter, personally I'm pleased with the fact that I got it updated this quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

**Chapter 14: When Feelings Grow Stronger **

It was early the next morning. Ginny lay in the hospital bed, thinking…..thinking about her life over the last year. This time last year she had been a 5th year, excited and looking forward to the summer holidays. Then she remembered what fun she had had with her family and friends. Harry and Hermione had been staying at the Burrow for the last four weeks of the holiday. They played quidditch all day long, had barbeques, laughed and joked…

Then she started her 6th year, last September…..and all this mystery kisser thing started…

'If someone loves me that much, why don't they just tell me?' She thought to herself. 'Love is a mystery, thank God I've got my friends and family – especially Harry, and he's been so kind and thoughtful…..'

Ginny was brought back to earth by the sound of a babies cry. She knew instantly that it was Jacob. Somehow she just knew all their cries – to everyone else they sounded the same but to her each of her children had their own way of telling her they needed something.

She picked him up and held him close.

"It's all right little one," She told him quietly "I'll look after us. I don't know how but we'll be alright. We've got our family and friends,"

Ginny got out of bed quietly, being careful not to wake Felix, Arabella or Scarlette. She went over to the other side of her room and waited for the bottles to heat up, she found it was much easier to heat them together because chances are the others will wake up soon and if not, it was easy to re-heat them.

She sat on her bad tested the bottle on her wrist, decided it wasn't too hot or too cold and gave it to Jacob, which he sucked greedily. Ginny gave a little laugh and kissed him on the nose. Once she had put him down, Scarlette woke up so Ginny fed her as well and put her back into her crib. Just then Felix and Arabella woke so she fed them together, crossing her hands over to give each baby a bottle.

Just as she finished feeding them all, there was a knock at the door. A friendly looking nurse walked in.

"Hi Ginny, how are you feeling," She said brightly.

"A little tired, but fine thanks," Ginny replied.

"That's good. I take it you haven't had a shower yet?"

"No, just finished feeding them," Ginny nodded towards the sleeping babies.

"Well, why don't you go and get one? It's just down the hall and I'll watch them for you if you like,"

Ginny didn't want to leave them, but she knew she needed a shower and her family wouldn't be here for hours, she couldn't wait that long. She thanked the nurse and hurried off to take a shower.

The water felt soothing over her. She ached so much – mentally and physically. She decided it was time to find out who done this to her, her children had a right to know who there father is.

She stepped out of the shower; got dressed and hurried along to her room, when she got there the nurse was fussing over the babies.

"All done?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Ginny responded.

"Good, well if you need anything else, just ask. I'm Nurse Kay by the way,"

"Thanks. Nice to meet you,"

And with that Nurse Kay was gone, off to see all the other new mothers, and see if she could help them.

Ginny lay on her bed, the quads were asleep again so she could just relax…

"Shh…….don't wake her!" Mrs. Weasley's sharp voice woke Ginny.

"Mum?" She called out

"Yes, dear. Are you ok?" Molly's reassuring voice comforted Ginny.

She opened her eyes to see her mum, dad, Ron, Harry and Hermione around her.

"What are you guys doing here?" She questioned them.

"Well, we said we'd come to see you. Didn't we?" Ron told her

"Yeah, but you said you'd come at around 11, it's so early" Ginny was puzzled – it was only 6 in the morning.

"Gin, its 11 'o' clock. The time we said we'd come," Harry told her.

"Yeah, but it's only 6. I've been up with the babies,"

"You must of gone back to sleep, look its 11," Hermione got the clock from the side and showed it to her

Ginny was finally settled that it was 11 and then set about talking to her visitors. The talked for nearly an hour, until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said it was time for them to go.

"See you later Ginny," Mr. Weasley hugged his daughter.

"Bye-bye darling," Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter.

"Are you three coming?" Mr. Weasley questioned Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, ok. I have no other way of getting home. And I need a shower," Ron replied and gave his sister a hug.

"Yeah me too. We'll see you at 6 tonight Ginny?" Hermione gave her friend a hug.

Ginny nodded.

"Harry? You coming mate?" Ron asked him.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. Had a shower this morning,"

"Ok, we'll see you here at six," Mrs. Weasley finalized the plans.

Each took it in turn to kiss the babies and they all left, finally it was just Ginny and Harry, and of course the babies.

Just after the others left all four babies started crying. Harry heated up four bottles and gave two of them to Ginny. He scooped up Jacob and Felix and began feeding them, the way he saw Ginny doing to Arabella and Scarlette. After feeding, they changed the babies' nappies and put them in the cribs, where they slowly fell back to sleep.

'Harry's so good with them, I'm so glad he stayed," Ginny thought to herself.

'I really hope that Ginny doesn't mind me staying," Harry thought to himself.

After settling them down, Ginny and Harry talked for ages, about the babies, school, exams and most importantly the plan.

They only had 2 weeks to put their plan into action and catch this creep once and for all!


	15. Catching the Kisser

A/N: It's been a long time, but with GCSE's and stuff I haven't had much time, so while I'm off school – here's an update!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

**Chapter 15: Catching the Kisser **

Harry lay on his bed, thinking...about his life, friends, exams, school and most importantly, Ginny. He cared about her some much and wanted all this mystery kisser stuff to stop, so he could tell her how he really felt...he loved her. He daydreamed about her....

Harry was brought back to earth with the sound of Ron charging into the room.

"You alright, mate?" Ron turned to Harry

"Yeah...yeah," Harry replied, "Yeah, where were you last night?" Harry questioned Ron about why he didn't return to their dorm last night.

Immediately, Ron went bright red and began to stutter, "Oh well....I was....just...out."

"What?" Harry jumped off his bed to interrogate his friend. "Just tell me!"

"I told you I was out, so you coming to see Ginny today?"

"Don't change the subject!" Harry carried on interrogating Ron.

Eventually, Ron caved and told Harry where he was "I went to get a drink then I bumped into Hermione and..."

"And what?!?!?"

"Well...we went and talked and stuff...."

Harry laughed at the thought of his two best friends dating then Ron jokingly slapped him round the head "Come on," Ron left the dorm...with Harry following closely.

Ron and Harry entered the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor table, they sat down opposite Hermione and Neville.

"You guys alright?" Harry turned to Neville and Hermione

"Yeah..." Hermione avoided eye contact with Ron and Harry

"Yeah, good thanks but got some work to do, so I'll see you guys later," and with that, Neville was gone.

Harry looked at Hermione, and then at Ron. Both were facing their breakfast and avoiding looking at each other.

He turned to Hermione, "If there's something you're trying to hide, Ron's already told me,"

Hermione looked up briefly and smiled at Harry, then turned to Ron, "I think we need to talk Ron,"

Ron looked back and nodded.

"I'll leave you guys to talk then," Harry left the Great Hall, only turning back briefly to see Ron and Hermione talking quietly.

Harry was sitting alone in the dorm, working on his Potions essay, when Ron shuffled in.

Harry looked up, "So how'd it go with Hermione?"

"Alright...we've just agreed to forget about it and be friends," Ron replied

"I'm glad...now come on," Harry jumped up and grabbed a tattered notebook that was lying on his bed.

"What's that?" Ron pointed to the tattered notebook

"The plan," Harry grinned, "We're gonna catch this mystery kisser creep once and for all,"

"You really think it's gonna work?" Ginny questioned Harry

Harry had gathered them all in the Gryffindor common room to tell them his master plan.

"Positive," Harry was sure that they would catch the kisser with this plan.

"So run through the plan again," Hermione said,

"Ok, so while the quads are with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's going to go and pretend to do some work at the back of library. Hermione is going to be at the front of the library, also pretending to do work, but actually going to be taking note of everyone that walks in and out. Ron, you're going to be in the middle, pretending to be searching for a book, but actually keeping a close eye on what's happening around the whole library. And I'm going to be right next to Ginny, under my invisibility cloak. Then if the kisser comes, I'll signal for Ron and Ron will signal for Hermione and we'll all catch him," Harry looked round at his friends, "Everyone got it?"

They all nodded as they headed for the library.

Once in the library, they took up their positions and all they could do was wait.

2 hours past and there was still no sign of the kisser. They were just about to give up for the day, when a figure appeared next to Ginny.

"Hello Ginny," He whispered in her ear. Ginny froze with fear, she felt so scared, so alone.

Harry gave her a gentle tap to let her know she wasn't alone. She remembered Harry, Ron and Hermione were all here, they wouldn't let anything happen to her. And Harry was right by her side.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? And I still haven't seen my children," He snarled.

Without looking at him, Ginny bit back "You'll never see them, not after what you put us through,"

"But it's been so fun, to watch you desperately searching for the person who loves you, when in actual fact, it's just been a joke,"

Harry felt angry inside, this person didn't love Ginny...he was using her. Harry really loved her. He knew it was time to catch this creep, so he carefully, without revealing himself as being there, made a book drop on the floor. Ron immediately heard it, looked over and saw his sister in trouble. He tried to work out who the kisser was but he had covered himself in a long black cloak, hiding his face. He knew to signal for Hermione, so he too, carefully dropped a book on the floor. Instantly, Hermione turned round and saw Ron, he gave her and nod and she headed over to Ron.

"Is it him?" Hermione questioned

"Yeah, I think so. I got the signal from Harry," Ron looked at his sister...seeing the fear in her eyes and decided it was time for action.

The mystery kisser continued to taunt and tease Ginny, without knowing he was being closely watched.

Harry, carefully removed a bit of the invisibility cloak, and ushered for Ron and Hermione to come over quickly. They came quickly, pretending that they were just looking for a book, still watching closely.

Harry signalled that in 1...2...3...they would pounce on the attacker. Now was the time to put an end to the events of this year.

1.............2...........3.......they all pounced on him. They threw him to the ground, Harry throwing his invisibility cloak off. He struggled to get away, but was still careful to hide his identity.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Ron screamed.

Still the kisser just struggled and said nothing.

"Well, we'll just have to see then," and Harry pulled the hood off his cloak, to reveal his face.

Then there were all stunned into silence, as the kisser stared them in the eyes...they couldn't believe who they were seeing....


	16. The Kisser is Revealed

A/N: A quick update! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

**Chapter 16: The Kisser is Revealed **

"MALFOY?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at Malfoy in disgust.

"Yeah, so what?" He snarled back at them.

"You...stupid....pig...ignorant..." Ron lunged at Malfoy, only to be pulled back by Harry and Hermione at the last minute, "Let me get him...make him pay...I'm gonna kill you Malfoy..."

"RON!" Hermione tried to talk sense into him, "what good will killing him do? Get you locked up for 20 years?"

Ron relented at last, settling to take Ginny and go and alert Dumbledore of their discovery, knowing that if he stayed he would do something stupid.

Not knowing whether to throttle Malfoy or allow him to talk, Harry and Hermione kept him in a body bind until Ron and Ginny returned with Dumbledore, neither taking their eyes off him.

Ten minutes later, Ron and Ginny returned with Dumbledore, he spoke softly but forcefully "I think you'd all better come with me,"

Twenty minutes later they were all sitting in Dumbledore's Office – Malfoy on one side, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron on the other – all facing Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you have some explaining to do,"

"I'm not saying anything," Malfoy snarled

"Oh, you will," Dumbledore looked him straight in the eye.

"You reckon?" Malfoy replied cheekily

Half and hour later and Malfoy was still refusing to talk, so Dumbledore decided it was time for a bit more persuasion. He wrote a short message on a piece of parchment and gave it to his owl, Sooty. Five minutes later, McGonagall, Snape, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy appeared in Dumbledore's Office.

Snape spoke first, "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you talk otherwise you will make this a lot worse for yourself,"

"Yes, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy beckoned her son to speak, "Draco, just tell them it was all a misunderstanding,"

"Draco...talk....now," Lucius Malfoy spoke cruelly to his son.

Draco Malfoy sighed loudly, and then looked at the faces around him. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do, he just didn't know how.

"Well...Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore looked him and he began to talk.

"I thought it would be a laugh...at first it was nothing, just a kiss, then they started hunting for the 'mystery kisser' and I didn't know what to do, so I decided to do it again...I didn't mean to take it as far as I did, but it made me feel like I was in control. Then I heard rumours that she was pregnant, I thought they were making it up, but then I found out it was true and that there were four of them....." Draco trailed off.

Dumbledore sighed and then spoke to him, "Mr. Malfoy, this is a serious issue. I'm going to have to contact the police," Draco nodded and hung his head.

"Is there anything you want to say to Miss. Weasley, Draco?" Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for it to go this far,"

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, I think it's time for you to leave and go and take your punishment," Dumbledore waved his wand and two prison guards appeared. They approached Draco Malfoy and cuffs appeared on his hands. He was lead into the fireplace and him, Lucius and Narcissa were flooed to the prison to make Malfoy's arrest formal.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, it was all over now and she could just relax and enjoy the rest of her life.

The Weasley's returned to The Burrow to celebrate that the mystery kisser had been caught and that Ginny could find put closure to the whole event. As they all sat around the fireplace, with hot chocolate and Mrs. Weasley's cakes, Ginny looked at her babies – even though they were Draco Malfoy's – she loved them so much, at just 3 weeks old, they were so small but still so special.

Felix and Jacob started to whimper so she bent over and picked them up, one in each hand and just knew how much she loved them. Then a few minutes later, Arabella and Scarlette started to cry, so as Harry was sat next to her, she passed her sons to him and picked up her two daughters.

She looked over at Harry, and the way he held her children, he was so good with them, and she suddenly realised...how much she cared about him...but could they ever be more than just friends?


	17. Just Friends?

A/N: Chapter 17! Here at last...fairly quick update 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

**Chapter 17: Just Friends?**

Ginny woke up to find herself in the familiar surroundings of her room at the Burrow. She looked over at the four cribs in her room, and to the four sleeping babies in them. She breathed quietly, as she didn't want to wake them and slowly managed to get out of bed, she tiptoed out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom, which typically, was being used. She waited patiently.

Ten minutes later, the door was still firmly shut and locked at whoever was inside clearly had no intention of coming out. "The boys aren't normally in the bathroom this long," Ginny thought to herself, she raised her arm, and went to knock on the door. But just as her hand was about to come into contact with the door, she heard the person inside being violently sick.

Quickly, she knocked hard on the door and called out, "Are you alright?"

No reply came so she knocked again. A few minutes later, still no reply but the person inside was still being violently sick, "Are you ok?" She called again.

After what seemed like hours, when in fact it was only about ten minutes, Hermione walked out of the bathroom, looking very pale.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" She questioned her friend.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Probably just ate too much," Hermione replied hastily.

'Something's not right....Hermione never really gets sick...' Ginny thought to herself.

Just as Ginny was about to question why Hermione was acting so strangely, she heard a whimper from her bedroom.

"Look, are you sure you're alright?" Ginny questioned again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Promise," Hermione replied.

Ginny would have protested more but the whimper from her bedroom was turning into a high-pitched shriek.

"Look, we'll talk later. Yes?" Ginny turned to go back to her bedroom.

Hermione nodded so Ginny hurried back to her room and picked up a crying Felix. She turned to pick up another crying baby, only to find that they were all still sleeping.

'Wow,' She thought to herself, 'how did they sleep through that! Now...just to find out what's up with Hermione...'

Later that day, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the burrow living room – each feeding a baby.

"Are you feeling better now Hermione?" Ginny piped up.

"Are you ill?" Harry immediately questioned

"Oh...no it's nothing. I just ate too much yesterday, got a bit sick. I feel fine now," Hermione's reply was quick, and she was quick to change the subject, "Hey, we get our NEWT results today,"

"Oh yeah!" Both Harry and Ron had forgotten about the exams completely.

_Later that day...in the backyard....Hermione and Ginny. _

"So, you gonna tell me the real reason you were chucking your guts up this morning?"

"What? Oh...it's nothing...."

"Come on, Hermione, we're best friends,"

Hermione finally relented... "Well, ok, but you can't tell anyone...promise?"

"Promise,"

"Well...you see...I think....there's a possibility.....I'm pregnant,"

"What?" Ginny looked shocked, "Who? How? When? What?"

Hermione laughed, "Are those proper questions?"

Ginny laughed too, "You know what I mean..."

And with that, Hermione explained the whole story, "You see, we never meant this to happen. It just kinda did. I mean, we didn't even know if we would stay together forever. I mean, it's early days in our relationship. We've not even been dating a year. But now that it has happened, we both kinda feel...happy,"

"I'm assuming when you say 'we' you mean you and Ron?"

"Yea, me and Ron," Hermione sighed, "Are you ok with it?"

"What do you mean 'am I ok with it?' Of course I am! I'm gonna be an auntie!!" Ginny smiled and gave her friend a big hug, "And you've got time to get a lot of practice in between now and then, what with my four!"

They both laughed and headed back to the house, on their way back Ron and Harry greeted them.

"Who's watching the babies?" Ginny asked, as she had left them with Ron and Harry.

"Your mums watching them, but I wouldn't worry, their fast asleep," Harry told her, "And by the way, Hermione, congratulations," Harry smiled at her but she looked confused.

"Ron told me," he explained.

"Oh that's good," Hermione felt happy that her two closest friends were happy for her, "Now, just to tell the rest of your family,"

"Oh joys!" Ron said sarcastically

_One hour later_

"Well it went better then I thought," Ron was referring to the conversation they'd just had with the rest of the Weasley's concerning Hermione's pregnancy.

At first, their was shock and a lot of shouting, but after everyone had calmed down, they were all happy. After all, they all loved the quads and Mrs. Weasley now couldn't wait to be a grandma again.

Harry and Ginny walked outside, Ron and Hermione were going to feed and play with the babies for a little while so that they could get some practice in.

They walked in silence until they reached the end of the backyard.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"For what?"

"Nothing....everything....I don't know....just for being there," She looked up at him and smiled...he was such a good friend.

He looked at her...she was so beautiful and so brave...

And suddenly, neither of them had to say anything anymore...their eyes spoke for them.

And at the back of the Burrow's garden...was where Harry and Ginny shared their first kiss and fell head over heels in love with each other.

_To be continued....._


End file.
